Destiny is Never an Easy Journey
by twilight-love-music
Summary: Sequel to TTAV. Bella has just dealt with her past, but the future looms ahead. Trying to unite all mythical creatures against evil and fulfill the prophecy, she will be tested in ways that she never imgagined. Can she do it? *SM owns her characters*
1. Prologue

_**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ EVERYTHING THAT I HAVE WRITTEN! I NEED ALL OF MY READER'S HELP!**_

I'm BAAAACK! And I want to get a few things straight.

Number 1: Every mythical creature in my stories has an opposite, as shown below.

-Mermaids and shape shifters. In my imaginary world, mermaids are half fish, half human, but they only turn into a mermaid once they touch water. Mermaids can control the weather and ocean currents. Like in Aquamarine, they can cause storms. I chose to put mermaids and shape shifters together because both creatures are neither all human, or all animal. A shape shifter can change shape, just as a mermaid can, and still retain some human qualities.

-Elves and Faeries (Bella). Elves, like I said in To Trust a Vampire, can create or diminish light, as well as plant life. With their plant control though, they cause it to grow or shrink, and can manipulate it to do their bidding such as making the vines trap a person, etc. Like in "Sky High", and that girl controls plant life? Ya, like that. Bella is the only faerie alive so you all know that she can control fire, water, earth, and air. Bella is different from mermaids with her water control as in she can take it from the air and can transform it and change its shape, change it into gas, liquid, solid, etc. Mermaids, like I said, can only make giant waves with the water already their. Bella controls water like in "Avatar: The Last Airbender." It will make sense in the story. Elves and faeries are opposites because they control the elements, and I include light and plant life as elements because plants produce oxygen, which is pretty much air.

-Humans and witches. Humans will not be involved in the battle because, well, they're human and don't have powers. Witches are sorta like vampires in that they have special abilities, but their powers are different, and witches aren't stronger or run any faster than a normal human. Witches in my story can fly, but their powers are powers that affect the body such as paralyzing, causing blindness, control their minds, cause immense pain, turn invisible, stuff like that. And their powers work on anything, whether it be human or mythical, alive or dead (affecting the dead is used only in controlling their minds and witches use mind control to control people like puppets). Humans and witches are opposites because they are almost exactly the same except that witches have powers. Witches are like anti-humans. Also, all witches in my story are girls.

-Vampire and (real) werewolves. Everybody already knows that the vampires in my story are exactly like the ones Stephanie Meyer has, and that I don't own an of them, and I also don't own any of the shape shifters (werewolves). Anyway, all werewolves in this story are boys, no girls. These werewolves, as described my Edward, change with the full moon and lose total control of themselves during the full moon. In this story though, the shape shifters can change whenever they want but they're not as tame as the Jacob and the others. Also, the real werewolves can't hear each others thoughts but they can talk in their wolf forms, just not during the full moon. During the full moon they are totally wild and can't control themselves. Ever since werewolf and vampire stories began, they have always been bitter rivals, as everybody knows. More vampires will be in this story, many of whom came as witnesses' in _Breaking Dawn_, such as Zafrina, Siobhan, Benjamin, the Denali's, Peter and Charlotte, etc.

Number 2: I don't have the entire plot of this story totally thought out yet, so I'd love to have some ideas and if your awesome at writing battle scenes, send me a message of one and I might use it in my story (with your permission of course).

Number 3: Like I said before, I desperately need names for mermaids, real werewolves, elves, and witches. I would love to use your guys' names for werewolves (guys only), and witches (girls only). I would really like to have light and airy names for elves, like from _The Lord of the Rings_. I can have mermen or mermaids or both, but I want your guys' opinions on whether there should be only girl merpeople or both male and female merpeople. Doesn't matter to me, but I want to make my readers happy with what they're reading.

Number 4: This has to go with number 3, but I don't need names for shape shifters because I will be using Jacob, Sam, Seth, Embry, etc, and I don't need names for vampires. Vampire names were already taken care of in _Breaking Dawn_.

Okay, so that's it for now, and man, that was a really long author's note/fact getter straighter. Wow. That right there was horrible grammar. Okay, so here's the full summary, and then the preface...

_Bella is the happiest she's ever been. She has destroyed her past, threatening to kill her, but now her future looms ahead ominously, with more danger and tests in store for Bella and the Cullen's. While trying to unite all mythical creatures to destroy the Volturi and rid the world of such a great evil, she has to help plan her own wedding, and hopefully get married somewhere in the process of fulfilling the prophecy. Bella will be tested in ways that stretch her physically, mentally, and emotionally, and she finally cracks, releasing the Pheonix Power inside her. But will this immense power be enought to save her loved ones from danger? or will it not be enough to save the world? The destiny of many lies on the shoulders of Bella, but can she do it..._

**PREFACE!**

BPOV

Considering how much danger and trials I've gone through in the past couple weeks, you'd think that I would be totally prepared to face my next challenge. But let me tell ya, I'm not even close to being ready for this. Stopping a fight between vampires and werewolves was a walk in the park. Trying to convince elves to join the cause even though they hated me was pickin' daisies. Learning that some witches and a few elves had joined the Volturi was getting chased by a tiny toy poodle. Actually beginning the battle, I'll admit, it was a little challenging, but nothing prepared me for what I saw in front of me. The sight I met when I found the Volturi broke me heart in a million pieces. I could deal with it if I was killed in this battle, but seeing Edward being tortured by Jane, well, that just broke me. I couldn't hear the gasps that the Cullen's and Sam's, well, now Jake's pack made behind me. I didn't even feel the light spears that the evil elves shot through me. I couldn't see the wounds that made me look like Swiss cheese. I couldn't smell the faint earthy smell from my blood. I didn't feel myself slowly getting weaker. No, I was filled with more fury, rage, and anger then I had ever felt before. Pulling out my crystal blade, I charged toward Jane's smirking little demonic face with only one thing on my mind: Revenge…

_**How's that for a Preface? I won't update for a couple weeks because I'm gonna write a few chapters first. Don't flip out if I don't update right away. I want to get a few chapters written and I CAN'T WRITE IF I DON'T HAVE NAMES! Until then, L8R!**_


	2. Formal Dances and Familiar Eyes

**YAYAYAYAYAY! First Chapter of Destiny is Never an Easy Journey!**

BPOV

"BELLA! Hurry up! Me and Rosalie are already ready! Now it's your turn!" Alice screamed at me from her bedroom. Does she really need to scream? I can hear just as well as any vampire? Eh, whatev's. Sighing, I amble slowly up the stairs to get ready for the seniors end of year dance. Don't get me wrong, I'm uber excited to be going to the dance, especially since I get to see Edward in a tux, but, and I'm not gonna tell Edward this ever unless my life depended on it, that ever since after Edward proposed, I've been thinking about this phoenix power I have. And it's giving me a headache. If I'm going to defeat the Volturi, then I'm going to have to learn and control it. Something else has been on my mind though, too. My mind shield protects me from any mind power that any vampire has, but it only works on me. Could I learn to control it in time, and then, maybe, learn to expand it to protect my loved ones? So many questions, so little time.

I finally reached Alice's bedroom and I immediately began to worry. Standing in the bathroom doorway, Alice and Rose were poised in attack positions with beauty products in their hands. "You guys really do enjoy torturing me, don't you?" I said as they leaped forward and pulled me into the bathroom, AKA, the beauty/torture room. "Silly Bella, don't you know that pain is ugliness leaving the body? We know you hate to have us poke and prod and beautify you, but think of the after affects!" stated Rose as she began to brush my hair. "First of all, the saying is 'pain is weakness leaving the body,' not ugliness, and secondly, I do have to admit that even though it hurts, I do look mighty purty when your done. Besides, it was my idea to go anyways. I mean I've never been to a real human dance before." I sat quietly, waiting for them to be I finished, but I noticed that Rose and Alice had stopped dolling me up. I turn around to see looks of astonishment on their faces. "What? Is their something wrong with my hair? Oh no, do I have a split end?" I asked teasingly, but stopped when they didn't laugh. "Bella, you've never been to a dance before? WHAT! '…" Alice broke into hyperactive pixie-stick high energizer bunny mode.

"Alice, you need to slow down. And no, I've been to dances before, but not a human one. Faeries did have dances ya know. But we didn't do couple dances. It was more like-" I broke off as Emmet, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme walked into the room. "Sorry to intrude Bella, but we heard you telling Alice and Rosalie about faerie dances. We all want to hear more about you and your culture. Plus, Edward just wanted to come up here to see you," Carlisle said while Edward smiled at me. "Wow, okay, um, ya. So, like I said, when I lived in Versay, we did have dances, but they weren't partner dances, or even single person dances. I guess you could say it was a group dance. All the faeries would stand in a circle based on their powers. Water with water, fire with fire, etcetera. I would go wherever I felt like at the moment, but I favored water because of how graceful the dancing is. When the music stated, everyone would rise into the air and move to the music, but we used the movements that we use to control the elements to dance to the music. Every one would be doing something different, but it would look amazing together because soon, after every faerie had gotten the hang of it, we would get into a larger circle and alternate, water, fire, earth, air. It looked amazing, beautiful, and I loved it. But I'm really excited to go to an actual human couples dance! I've never danced with someone in the human sense!" "OOOO!" Rosalie and Alice squealed in excitement. "This is your first couples dance! You," Alice said, glaring annoyed at Emmet, Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle, "get out of here before I rip your legs off and throw the rest of you after them!" Wow. Alice can be really scare when she wants to be.

"EEEEKK! Oh my gosh. Rose, Alice, Esme, you guys are miracle workers! I can't believe you were able to doll me up this good! I look awesome! You guys look gorgeous too!" Alice, Rosalie, and Esme smiled at me, and they truly did look gorgeous! We had gone shopping two weeks before my little, eh, demolition of Laurent and Victoria. I had gotten a silver dress, Alice a pink one, Rose's is red, and Esme's is a really pretty black one. Esme and Carlisle are chaperones for the dance, and Esme is thrilled to be going. Carlisle has no choice. "Girls, just wait until the guys see you. You'll be the pride of the high school!" Esme is so sweet, but her last sentence gave me an awesome thought. "Ya, and the slut's won't know what hit them! And then when they see the ring on my finger, man. They'll be so jealous that they won't know what to do with themselves! You two should wear the rings that Emmet and Jasper proposed to you with. Don't those two slutty junior sisters, uh, Arianna and Melissa Dzurenko have the hots for Emmet and Jasper? We've gotta show them that they have no chance." All the girls laughed. Alice came forward and said, "Ooh! Bella, let me see your ring again, please!" Holding out my hand, I marveled at the beauty. Even after having it on for weeks, I still love the beauty of it. Tonight would be the first time I would be wearing it at school. Edward wanted me to, but I didn't want everybody knowing about it just yet. Now, since we're graduated and all, I'm gonna wear it proudly and show it off.

"Hey Esme, I've never seen your ring. Could I see it?" I asked. Esme smiled and held out her hand. "Wow. You'd think that I would've seen something that pretty before, considering you wear it everyday. It is really beautiful Esme though. Where did Carlisle get it?" "It's actually Carlisle's great grandmother's ring. His mother gave it to him a few weeks before his transformation, and he carried it with him everywhere just incase he found 'that girl.' He carried it with him everyday until the day I woke up. I opened my eyes after the transformation to see him standing there with a look of awe. My face matched his, I'm sure. That was honest to goodness, once-in-a-lifetime, love at first sight. That very same day, Carlisle proposed and, well, I think you girls know the rest." "AWWWWW!" Me, Rose, and Alice all gushed over Esme's story.

"Okay girlies. Enough mushy gushy crap. Time to go!" Emmet yelled. I'm gonna slap that boy one day so hard that his head will spin. "Emmet! You just ruined the moment! Thanks a lot you weirdo!" I screamed right back, but then turned to Rose. "Hey Rose, can I ask you a question 'bout Emmet?" "Sure Bells, what is it?" "Okay, thanks. WHY!" Hearing everybody laugh I finally join in. I was dead serious though. Why Emmet? Couldn't Rose have just gotten a nice puppy, or a kitty! But alas, no. She had to get an Emmet. Though I will admit, I do love Emmet as my big bro, so I guess I can deal with him and all his weirdness.

"C'mon girls, let's go down to see our handsome men," Esme said as she ushered us out the door. When we reached the steps, we all walked down with our arms linked. I looked at Edward and I almost died. The sight of Edward in a tux is just too much to handle. I think that I was a sight for sore eyes too because Edward stared at me and I blushed. "Bella, if you look this beautiful now, I can't wait to see how beautiful you'll look on our wedding day." I blushed and tripped down the stairs but Alice and Esme, who were on either side of me, caught me in time before I plummeted us all down the stairs. When I finally (and safely) reached Edward's arms, he smiled and kissed me so passionately that I thought I would explode. I was sad when we finally broke apart. "What, was, that?" I asked breathless. Edward smiled at me. "That was just an appetizer for how I'm going to kiss you when we're finally married. Does it fit your expectations?" I smirked at Edward and said, "Ya, it did fit my expectations, but I better be kissed like that more often because that was amazing." We leaned forward to kiss again, but Emmet had to ruin the moment. "Come on chica's and chico's, we've got to get to the dance or we'll be late." I sighed and leaned my forehead against Edwards's. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but, you're right Emmet. Come on guys. We've got to go. The dance starts in a few minutes." I went with Edward in his Ashton Martin Vanquish, Jasper and Alice went in Alice's Porsche, Emmet and Rose went in Rose's mustang, and Carlisle and Esme went in Carlisle's Mercedes. I'm off to my first real human with couples dance!

The car ride to the high school was relatively quiet. Edward and I were content to hold each other's hand and sit in a comfortable silence. Because of the reckless driving that the Cullen's are known for, we were able to arrive at Forks High in five minutes. Edward squeezed my hand and looked at me. "Ready love?" I take a deep breath and smiled. "Ya, I'm ready. Ya know, this has been an interesting year for me. I get to graduate from high school for the first time since I graduated from my faerie high school in Versay, I get to go to a real human dance, I find the love of my life, I'm engaged to said man, I get a family who loves me, and I destroy the only vampires who want ot destroy me because they know I exist!" I can't wait to see what I do with the rest of the year!" Edward laughed and took a millisecond to get to my door and open it. "Bella, what would I do without you to brighten m life and fill it with laughs?" I grinned and poked him in the ribs. "I don't know. Whatever you were doing before I came and complicated your life."

Oh my gosh. I walk into the senior dance and I immediately start laughing uncontrollably, and the Cullen's joined in with me. We had never been told that their was a theme to the dance, but this was amazing. The entire gym was decorated like a fairytale. The theme was fairy land, how ironic is that? This is amazing. I thought that I would be going to a human dance, but it was fairy themed! This is amazing. I love this. "Alice, did you know about this?" I asked, turning to look at the pixie with an impish grin on her face. "I actually found out about this, eh, maybe five minutes before we got here," Alice finished as she laughed her tinkling laugh. I looked at Edward and said, "Well, I'll be getting to have a human dance, and you'll be able to dance in fairy land!" "Your so adorable Bella. I love you." Edward kissed my forehead and skimmed his nose down to my lips and kissed me again. Gosh do I love this man.

I had been having so much fun. My first human dance was amazing and there was still an hour left! Us Cullen brood had arrived an hour late, mind you, and we had missed the couples dances. Edward was talking to Eric Yorkie, the DJ, right now about playing a slow song, but I have no idea what song it will be. I'm uber excited though. "Bella," Edward said as he walked back towards me, "Eric said that after this next song that he'll play a couples dance song." "YAY! Wait, what song is he playing?" Edward laughed and shook his head. "Ah, ah, ah Bella. Your just gonna have to wait and find out. But I will tell you that I requested it just for me and you."

I figured that since I have about two songs before my first couples dance that I should go get food. I was absolutely starving. Surprisingly, I was able to eat ladylike and not like the man I usually eat like. I didn't even eat that much, but I became full really fast. I was standing by the wall with Edward when I heard Eric's voice come over the loudspeakers saying, "Okay guys. I want you to grab that special girl out there and pull her close, cause this song is for all you ladies." Edward said, "This is for you, my Bella," and he led me out to the dance floor. "You and Me" by Lifehouse came on the loudspeaker. "Edward, this is perfect. Especially because I'm here with you. I love you so much." Edward smiled and lifted me onto his feet so that I could reach him better when I kissed him. Placing my head on Edward's shoulder, I sighed in contentment. Everything was perfect. Edward started singing the lyrics into my ear and I sang with him. I love to sing, but I don't do it that often. Though I have to admit, I do have a pretty good voice. Our voices mixed together to create a melody that made Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie look over and smile at us. Like I said before, tonight is perfect.

It got a whole lot better when I saw the look of outrage on Lauren and Jessica's faces when they saw me with Edward, but the icing on the cake was their looks of pure lividness when they saw my ring. They looked as if they wanted to come over and slap me, but I glared at them and made them start crying. I saw Melissa and Arianna sobbing in a corner. Take that you sluts. Once the Cullen girls have a hold on a man, they don't let go. Too bad they didn't know that.

"Edward, tonight was perfect. Thank you so much. I love you." The dance had just ended and we were walking to the parking lot. "Bella, I would do anything for you. No matter what you want or need, I'll get it, or be it for you. I love you." Kissing Edward was the greatest experience I had ever experienced, but all good things must end. "Hey Bella, Edward! It's still pretty early. Do you guys want to go in the woods and take a walk?" Alice asked as she came up to me and Edward. I looked at Edward. "You up for it?" he asked. "Sure Alice. A walk sounds absolutely marvelous. Simply smashing. Hip hip cheerio and all that wot!" I said in my British accent. Everyone laughed. "Come on. Guys, you can drop the cars off at home. We'll get Bella something to eat. I'm sure your starving, aren't you sweetie?" Esme asked. "Actually, now that you mention it, I am felling rather peckish! Sorry. Still in a rather British mood." Edward walked over to me and kissed my forehead. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't do anything to kill yourself, please?" I scoffed at him. "Oh please Edward. Me, hurt myself? Ya right. But I will be careful, I promise." Standing up on tiptoe, I kissed him on the lips. "Goodbye love," Edward said. "Goodbye."

While the guys took the cars home, we walked to the Wendy's near the high school and I got a number 6. I do love me the spicy chicken. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme just sat there and talked about my wedding. Apparently Alice has a dress already picked out, and she just needs my approval. "Alice, I'm sure I'm going to love it. The only thing that I really want set in stone are the colors. I want midnight blue, silver, black, and white. That's all I really know that I want for sure right now." "Ooooo! Bella, that will be beautiful! And I know the perfect bridesmaids dresses, and I have the perfect dress for you Esme!" Alice exclaimed. I looked out the window. "Alice, you better not be thinking about the dress because here comes the men." I looked back at Alice to see her go through a visible change from wedding mode to blank mind mode. I stood up and threw my trash away and walked outside. "Hey guys. You ready to go for our 'walk'?" Emmet asked. I went to stand by Edward's side and wrapped my arms around him as he did likewise. "We're all ready. Come on guys. Let's go," Rosalie said and walked human pace to the edge of the forest. We all followed, but as soon as we hit the edge of the forest us girls all stopped. "Wait!" Alice said. "Take off your heels. I don't want them getting broken or anything." Even though I wouldn't be running, I took mine off anyway and walked farther into the forest to unfurl my wings. I went up in the air a couple feet and said, "Hey guys, ya wanna race?" Emmet, Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward all walked forward. "Heck yes! I'm ready for a rematch Bells. You're not gonna win so easily this time." Being the lady I usually am, I snorted at Jasper. "Ya, right. Keep telling' yourself that Jazz."

We all lined up and waited for Esme to tell us go. "On your marks, get set, GO!" And we were off! I was ahead by a couple feet, but they were gaining on me. I turned around to fly backwards and stuck my tongue out at the guys. "Neener neener boo boo. You can't catch me!" I laughed and turned forward just in time to see Emmet and Edward run right in front of me. "Tough luck Bells. Looks like your gonna be beaten at your own game," Carlisle laughed out as he came neck and neck with me. Jasper had jumped in front of me and startled me. "Just you wait old man." I teased back. Putting on a burst of speed I squeezed between Edward and Emmet and came in first. "Look who's winning now!" I was so involved in flying that I failed to see that the Cullen's had stopped at some imaginary line a couple feet back and were staring in horror at me. Within seconds of me crossing the invisible line that had stopped the Cullen's, a flying russet colored fur ball attacked me and brought me down. I got ticked and started wrestling with the stupid thing. Nobody tackles me and gets away with it. "Stupid, fur ball. Leave me alone!" I screamed at it. The beast stopped struggling, though it still snarled at me, and I noticed that it was on top of me. I took the time to see that a giant bear sized wolf was on top of me. Something flickered at the edge of my memories. Could it really be? No, hadn't he died years ago? I had to check to make sure. Looking into the wolf's face, I gasped as I saw a pair of beautiful and familiar black onyx eyes staring into my own.

"Jacob?"

**SUSPENSEFUL! Yay! I think that that was an awesome chapter, even for me. We're getting right into the mythical creatures! Though you better all know who this fur ball is! And also, I spelled the word "fairy" like this to describe fairyland because that was how the humans imagined it. Bella is an actual "faerie", and is not a figment of human imagination. Versay is nothing like the human idea of "fairyland."**


	3. Friends and Foes

**Check out the outfits to story on my profile.!**

As I stared into the eyes of my long ago best friend, a thousand memories flooded my mind. Playful wrestling, swimming in the rivers, howling to the moon like a wild child, dancing around the fire, listening to old stories. Every single memory made me smile wider and wider. "JACOB!" I squealed out and pushed off so that me and Jacob went flying. The wolf that is my best friend, other than Alice, barked his happy laughing bark and started rolling around with me on the ground. Stopping suddenly, Jacob got up and bounded into the woods. He appeared again moments later in his human form. "BELLA!" Jacob yelled and ran towards me with his arms wide open. I leaped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist and secured my arms to his neck. "Gosh Bella, it's great to see you! Why didn't you stop by the reservation if your in Forks! I-" Jacob broke off as his nose wrinkled up and he looked up towards the Cullen's. Why is he-? Oh. That. Shoot, I totally forgot. Carlisle's told me about their treaty. Dangit. Ya know I'm gonna have to whoop some sense into these guys and get their facts straight.

"Bella, how do you know that, mutt?" Edward asked with surprise and disgust laced in his voice as he stepped forward as if to grab me and pull me back into the protection of his arms. This is not going to be easy. I took a deep breath and said, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Jacob. Within the first five years of Versay being destroyed, I was an absolute mess. During the sixth year, I met Jacob, and he helped me through my depression. I was ready to kill myself when Jacob found me, but he put me back together. I owe him my life. Jake is one of my best friends." I saw Jacob smirk in happiness at the incredulous look on Edward's face. "That's right leech, Bella knows me, and I'm coming back into her life to be her new best friends, so move out of the way. This time I turned on Jacob. "First of all Jacob, don't call my family leeches. Second of all, you may be my best friend, but your not my only best friend. Third of all, Edward isn't my best friend. He's my boyfriend and I love him. Fourth, where is the rest of the pack? Sam, Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, Collin, Seth, Leah, and Brady? Why are you the only one out on patrol?" Jacob looked pained for a second when I said that I loved Edward, but he quickly hid his displeasure and put on the old Jacob face, though it was slightly forced. "Well, in answer to your pack question, everybody else is out on patrol but it's my night to patrol the borderline. Anyways, sorry Bella. I didn't realize that you were so close to these bloo- I mean, vampires." Jacob said sheepishly.

"You better be sorry. And just so ya'll know, I'm not going to stand for you guys to fight. That reminds me… Hey Carlisle," I said, turning to face my father vampire figure, "would it be alright if the wolf pack came back to the house. There are a few things that we need to talk to them about." Carlisle looked confused for the smallest fraction of a second, but recognition dawned on his face, as well as on the faces of all the other Cullen's. "Jacob," Carlisle said turning to Jake, "I know that we have had our differences in the past, and that I am asking a lot from you, but on the behalf of all of us, I would appreciate it if you and your pack would come to our house. We have some important issues to discuss with you, for the benefit of all of us." In a confused voice, Jacob asked, "Doc, we've never gotten along, but the pack trusts you more than anyone else. It sound like something's wrong. We'll come, but no funny business, or there's gonna be some trouble. I'll just phase back and tell everybody what's up." Jacob smiled suddenly. "Everybody's gonna be really excited to see you again Bells!" And with that, Jacob bounded off into the trees and exploded into a furry blob.

"Bella, are you sure it's a good idea to ask the wolves to come to our house? They outnumber us and could attack us at any moment!" Jasper said as he wrapped his arms protectively around Alice. "Look guys," I began, "I know it's risky, but what choice do I have? The prophecy says that I have to join all creatures that have been oppressed by the Volturi together! And here the wolves are, put right into our laps! I know the wolf pack. I lived with them for a while, and they trust me. They're my best friends, after you guys, and they won't hurt me. I need them. Heck, we all need them if we're gonna win this fight." Emmet let out a, "Heck ya!" and reached out to bump fists with me. Edward walked up to me and kissed me softly. "Bella, I may not like this, but I trust you, and I'm going to go along with anything you want." I nodded and smiled at him. Esme sighed and said, "I think we should go back to the house. I'm going to cook those boys a home cooked meal. And you 're probably starving, aren't you Bella?" I nodded enthusiastically and said, you bet I am! Can you make pizza?"

How long does it take for the pack to get here! Gosh. Esme's already finished putting all the toppings on all the pizza's! I love how it didn't even phase her when I said that she'd need to make twenty pizzas. The pack eats like there's no tomorrow! I'm currently sitting in Edward's lap on the floor as he plays with my hair. Emmet just got back from bringing an extra couch into the living room so the pack can sit on couches. This is gonna be tough enough already, we want to make the wolves trust the Cullen's. "ARGH!" Alice screamed as she stomped down the stairs with Jasper trailing behind her. "Ali, what's wrong chica?" Rosalie asked. "It's those stupid wolves! I can't get a read on them. As soon as they agreed to come, our entire future disappeared! I've been a human, so I can see them, I'm a vampire so I can see them best, but I've never been a werewolf so I can't see them. Gosh, this is so frustrating!" Alice exclaimed and she threw herself into Jasper's lap and grunted in frustration. We heard her muttering under her breath but her voice was muffled.

Rose walked down the stairs and plopped won on the couch in a huff. "Rosie, what's wrong chiquita?" I asked. "Nothing, it's just that because the wolves are coming, our house is gonna smell like something died in here. Not, fun." "Rosalie," Esme chided, "those young men are coming into their 'enemy's' territory. Be grateful that their going to help Bella in her destiny. It's not going to be easy rounding up all the other mythical creatures, and we're lucky that they are so willingly coming to listen. Be nice." I smiled at Esme's motherly nature towards the pack. Even though Esme doesn't know them, she still feels responsible for them. Esme can look over their previous disagreements and welcome them into her house like old friends.

All train of thought disappeared and all movement stopped as every head turned towards the door. I knew that every Cullen was hearing the sound of running paws hitting the ground. The werewolves had arrived. Looking into Edward's face I saw that he was concentrating. "What are they thinking? Anything hostile?" Edward growled a low growl. "No, but their all thinking about you, and Jacob's thoughts aren't exactly 'friendship' thoughts." Sigh. I knew Jacob liked me, but I hoped that he had imprinted, or he had found another girl. Emmet laughed. "Well, well, well Bella. Looks like dog _is_ man's best friend. Or in this case, woman!" Everybody glared at Emmet as he guffawed his way to a heart attack, if he could have one that is. "Idiot," me, Edward, Rose, Jasper, and Alice said. I smiled at them as I walked to the door to wait for the pack to come up. We all heard them shift form and the rustle of fabric over skin, and I opened the door before they had even stepped on the porch. "Hey guy-" My words were cut off as I felt myself being tackled by giant boys and one giant girl. "BELLA!" I heard at various times. Out of the corner of my eye though, I saw Edward stand up scared that I was hurt. "Ed-ha ha-ward ha ha ha. I'm fine!" I exclaimed out as the pack started tickling me into an oblivion. "Guys, guys, STOP!" The guys know that if I'm tickled too much, I start crying and I have peed myself before. Trust me, it was not funny. But I could care less about what happened in the past, given my history, and right now, my family for a couple years was in front of me: Sam, Jacob, Jared, Paul, Embry, Leah, Collin, Brady, Seth, and Quil.

I said hi to every member of the pack but I saved my favorite wolfette for last. "Oh my gosh! Bella, I've missed you so much!" Leah screamed as she came and hugged me. "Leah! Babe, you look amazing! I'm so glad to see you!" We started jumping around the room like little girls and I pulled Rosalie and Alice into our little circle. As I expected, all three stopped jumping and stepped back instantly. Good. I was hoping this would happen. "Okay, look guys. First of all, your both my family and I love you all so please, try for me. Second of all, ya'll aren't even enemies so I don't see why you can't get along!" Everyone stared at me like I had three heads. "Bella," Sam said, "we are enemies. Werewolves and vampires. That's the one thing that Hollywood got right. We're bitter rivals."

"UGH! Ya know what, I'm gonna have to tell you wolfies the truth. You guys aren't werewolves. Your shape shifters. The first shape shifters chose to shift into wolves, hence why you guys are wolves. But there are still shape shifter alive today in the world, but most of them are clients of the Volturi and evil. You guys are the only good ones. You can kill vampires because you are so close to being werewolves. Your true opposites are the mermaids, and yes, mermaids exist too. They are your true opposites because while they are human, they are also shape shifters. And yes," I began because of the blank look on their faces, "Mermaids can come and walk on land. You're not exactly enemies, but you don't get along very well. In some rare cases they get along. You guys'll probably get along well cause you weren't raised knowing that mermaids are your rivals, per say. Now Carlisle, you enjoyed that I know, but you'll like this much better. You guys are enemies of the true werewolves, but there are only four werewolves alive today. I know this because I met them when I first left Versay. There names are Lysander, Devin, Jonathan, and Danny. They're really sweet but they hate the Volturi because Caius killed most of them off. These guys were able to hide. Although they can change at will, every full moon they phase and loose control of themselves. If they have changed at will, they can talk out loud, and they don't have to rely on thoughts to communicate. They control themselves partially during the full moon by taking wolfs bane," I finished as I took in a huge breath.

Everyone stared at me in shock and confusion. "Bella, sweetie, how do you know all of this?" Esme asked as Edward kissed me, though it was a shocked kiss and felt alien. "Oh, well in Versay, every faerie had to learn everything and anything about myths. Such as learning the opposites of all mythical creatures. Like elves and faeries, humans and witches, mermaids and shape shifters, vampires and werewolves. We all balance each other out. Which brings me to the reason you guys," I said, turning to my wolfy friends, "are here. I am the last faerie, and my birth was foretold in a prophecy years ago. It was foretold that I was to destroy the Volturi who has been terrorizing all creatures for centuries. I'm to destroy them. They figured out the effect my blood has on vampires, and destroyed my race, except for me. If they would've destroyed me, then the entire world will fall out of balance. Every creature must have an opposite, and if I die then the elves will slowly die. Soon the world will fall out of balance because at least one of every creature must be on earth at once. The Cullen's and me are trying to put together an army to attack. Some creatures will fight with us, but some will help the Volturi because they don't understand the balance of mythology. We want to know if you would help us. There is a chance that a vampire knows about me and the Volturi will come for me sooner or later."

"WHAT!" Every Cullen said as they all jumped up, surrounded me, and crouched down defensively in front of me. "A vampire besides us knows about you and could get you killed and you didn't tell us!" Edward literally spit out through his teeth. Oops. Guess I didn't tell them that. I saw the wolves slowly but surely come forward and act as if to defend me as well. "Bella, we may not like fighting with these vampires, but we're gonna try to get along with them and maybe even become friends, seeing as we are no longer enemies, or at least to our knowledge," Sam said. "Ya, nobody messes with our Bell's and get's away with it!" Emmet, Jasper, Jared, Seth, and Quil said at the same time. We all laughed, and it actually sounded as if it weren't fake laughter. Maybe this will work. Maybe my family and the pack can get along. I leaned into Edward's side as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair. For now, all was right in the world, or at least in my world. My family, friends, and true love was here with me and I couldn't be happier.

**OMG! I'm so sorry it took so long but I started school last Monday and I'm in Honor's Algebra 2, Honors Chemistry, Honors English, AP US History (APUSH), and Volleyball (with practice and games every single night except Sunday). Plus, I'm going on vacation this Thursday so, ya. I'm uber sorry though.**


	4. Fighting

"Edward, I really don't want to hear it! I'm going and that's final! You can't stop me, and besides the fact that I'm as stubborn as a mule, they won't take kindly to vampires!" Me and Edward are arguing, and it's our very first fight. Ever. He's ticked and throwing a fit because I want to go to Asia and track down Lysander, Devin, Jonathan, and Danny. "Bella," Edward said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "it's bad enough that you spent years with a pack of werewolves, but I am NOT going to let you go by yourself to Asia. Which, unless you forgot, is only a continent away from Europe! And Italy is in Europe. I don't want you risking your life. Tell me where to find them and I'll look for them." Uh, no your not. "Edward, the Volturi, who are vampires, unless you've forgotten, killed off almost the entire werewolf race! They're not gonna take kindly to seeing a vampire. They know me, so they'll listen to me. You're a smart person. What do you think these wolves will do to you if you show up at their door?" I looked at Edward expectantly, knowing that he wouldn't be able to weasel his way out of this one. "I-you-uh-argh!" Watching Edward fumble over his words was entertaining. "Edward, I'll be fine. The only risk I'll be taking is on the plane and when I switch planes in England. And the Volturi wouldn't dare do anything in public. Plus, it's supposed to be sunny in England for the next couple weeks. If it will make you feel better, you can come with me to England, which would be stupid considering it's going to be sunny, but considering your as stubborn as a mule, that's it. I don't want to hear another word about it and if you do, I swear I will key your Volvo."

Edward glared at me, but I glared just as evilly back. Oh he thinks I'm kidding. Guess what buddy, I'm not. Sigh. "Look Edward, I don't want to fight with you. I just want to keep you safe. The Volturi don't even know I exist right now. They have inklings, but that's it. Don't worry about me. The wolves will protect me as soon as I get there. Which reminds me. I have some research I need to do before I leave. Anyways, let's not fight. I hate fighting with you. I'm sorry." Reaching up on my tippy-toes to kiss Edward, I looked at him with a sincere apology in my eyes. Edward sighed. "You know I can't resist you when you look at me like that." Edward smiled and kissed me back, only with more energy. "I love you, my Bella," he whispered in my ear. "I love you Edward Cullen," I whispered as I kissed him with all my heart.

"NO ALICE! AHH! EDWARD! HELP ME!" Alice was chasing me around the house and all over the yard trying to get me to look at flower arrangements and color schemes. I'd rather face the Volturi single-handedly any day then plan a wedding with Alice. "But Bella! At the rate your going I won't have the wedding fully planned until a month and a half before the wedding!" Scoffing, I said, "And that's a bad thing? I was just planning on walking down the aisle in some white sundress I found at the thrift store." When I saw Alice's face after my comment, I knew that not even hell could save me from the wrath Alice is going to give me. "Uh-oh." And with that, I shot into the air, one hundred feet above the ground. Alice is conniving and sneaky enough to figure out how to get me, so I pelted her with water orbs that I pulled from the air. Shoot. I just broke the only rule Alice has and we get along. Never get her wet unless she wants to. "Dangit. Alice I-"

I woke up tied to a chair with a killer head ache, surrounded by flowers, lace, color cards, a werewolf laughing at me, two vampires trying to contain their laughter, and a VERY ticked off pixie, AKA Alice. "Hiya Alice," I laughed nervously. "What's up?" "What's up, WHAT"S UP! You got my hair wet and ruined by dress! So don't you ask me what's up!" I look at Leah, Esme, and Rosalie and say, "I'm in trouble, aren't I." "What do you think Bella? I'm like two of Alice yet I'd have peed my pants by now if I was the one tied to the chair," Leah managed to get our as before she doubled over with laughter. "I'm guessing that you two aren't gonna help me, are you?" I asked Rose and Esme as Alice set up posters around me displaying different floral arrangements. "Bella, you got yourself into this mess, you gotta get yourself out," Esme said. "Okay, so what about Edward. Why isn't he here to liberate me from the binding shackles of doom!" Rose snorted. "Bells, your so dramatic. This won't be so bad. Just chill. And we threatened the boys so that they would leave and take Edward with them." "Great. The one time I actually need rescuing, my prince charming isn't here to save me."

"FREEDOM!" I screamed as I bolted out of Alice's room. Laughing maniacally, I ran around outside before I leaped into the water, completely drenching myself. When I came up I saw Carlisle and Edward coming towards me. Edward looked like he had grumpy flakes in his cereal this morning, but Carlisle just laughed. "Oh Bella. Was a couple hours looking at wedding plans with Alice that bad?" Glaring at Carlisle I whispered, "You. Have. NO. Idea."

Once we finally got in the house, and then to Carlisle's office, I plopped down into one of Carlisle's huge squishy arm chairs. Edward did the same, but not so plop-like. "So Dr. Mcsparkley. What's up?" Carlisle laughed and I looked at Edward to smile at him, but Edward gave a tight, forced smile. "Edward, what the heck is your problem? Did you drink a mountain lion that had PMS?" Edward harrumphed and looked at Carlisle to explain. "Since Mr. Grumpy Pants isn't going to answer me, could you please explain Carlisle?" "Gladly Bella. You see, I overheard your little dispute with Edward this morning, well, everyone heard it, but that's besides the point. I took the liberty of buying you and Edward's plane tickets to England, and then your plan ticket to Siberia. Your tickets are round trip, so you won't need to worry about buying a ticket home once you get there. Your plane leaves tomorrow at 11:30 am. Bella, you have a couple of hours before your plane to Siberia leaves, so I rented you two a car to go see the town. Edward, I rented a hotel room for you during the couple of days that Bella is in Asia. The only thing I didn't prepare are plane tickets for the wolves. The next full moon is next week, and although I know the risks of that being so close, I know that we need to gather as many creatures as possible in a short amount of time. I figured that since you have full confidence in these werewolves believing you, I assume that you will have enough time to get back here before the full moon. About the wolfs bane now though. I have heard of many places to get it, so while you are in Siberia, Sam, Jacob and I are going to go looking for wolfs bane in large quantities just in case your friends run out. I'm going to give you enough money to go shopping and to buy four extra plane tickets for the werewolves. I believe everything is in order, well, except for Edward's mood." "Ya, well, Mr. Grumpy Pants isn't happy that I'm going to pass over Italy alone and that I'm going to enter Siberia alone. I've already called Lysander and he said that they'll be ready and waiting at the airport once I call and tell them what time I'll be there. But thank you Carlisle. You have been a huge help. Knowing I would've forgotten to do something important."

"I-" "Edward, shut up. We've been through this. Besides, I want to talk to you two about something." Edward glared at me but sighed and waited for me to go on. "You know how I told you about how every mythical creature has an opposite? Well, we've gathered shape-shifters, vampires, soon werewolves, and faeries. We still need to get mermaids, elves, and witches. There's a dangerous part to this though. I know for a fact that some of the elves, witches, and mermaids will choose to fight against us. This will be a problem because the Volturi, in addition to these creatures, they will gather more vampires once they hear of me. Are there vampires that will fight with us?" "Yes Bella. I know for certain that the Denali coven and the Irish coven will fight with us." Carlisle stated as he looked at Edward. "Yes, they'll help us. The Amazonian coven will help. Jasper knows some nomads and I know you do as well Carlisle." "Yes, they would. Tia and Benjamin would help us from the Egyptian coven. As long as we're trying to destroy the Volturi, the Romanians are in." I breathed a sigh of relief. Now my fears ar- Shoot. "Uhm, Carlisle? Aren't those covens, besides the Denali's, regular vampires?" Confusion was evident on Carlisle's face, but Edward had sensed my fear and had grabbed my hand. "Well, that means their not against drinking a human's blood. Or what appears to be human." Edward snarled, meaning that he finally understood. "Carlisle, if there is even a chance-" "Edward, calm down! I will not allow anyone to hurt Bella. I think if we explain, the covens will understand and not harm Bella. But you must allow us to take that risk." "NO! I do not want that risk put on her again! She's lucky I'm letting her go to Asia alone but letting vampires in that might kill her? That's where I draw the line." "Edward, shut up. I'm not scared for my safety. I'm just worried about what would happen to the world if I died. All of us would die. Not just me. I care about you more then anyone else," I said as I turned to Edward. "I can't imagine a world without you." I noticed Carlisle slip out the door to give us some privacy. I stroked Edward's head as he put his head into my lap. "Bella, I thought I had lost you when Victoria almost killed you. I can't go through that again. Even if there's a chance of that happening. I love you too much. Please, just promise me you'll be careful not to cut yourself or anything that might cause any vampire to be tempted to hurt you." "I can't promise I won't trip, but I promise to be careful and check in with you every half hour." Edward lifted his head a kissed me. "Bella, I'm not letting you out of my sight until this is all over. I'm going to be your personal body guard." "Well," I laughed as I kissed him. "You can guard my body any day." Edward laughed and kissed me. Not that I'm complaining.


	5. Important Author's Note!

**Authors Note: IMPORTANT! APOLOGY AND EXPLANATION FOR NOT UPDATING IN IT!**

**Hi every body. I'm sooo sorry for not updating. I love all my readers and I have not lost interest in this story, I've just had family issues. **

**Last October by Grandfather who is my best friend was diagnosed with ALS (otherwise known as Lou Gehrig's disease). This disease deteriorates your muscles until finally the muscles that make the lungs move are gone and the organs start to shut down. There is no cure for ALS. I updated pretty well about August when things took a turn for the worst. My grandpa has the accelerated rate ALS which means that instead of the years he should have left, he only has two months at the most (at this point). Starting in August he was no longer able to walk or even get up and now has to use a wheelchair for everything. A week before Christmas, his right lung stopped working. He is on full time oxygen and on a very bad day, Hospice gave him two weeks at most. I firmly believe that my grandpa will last at least a month more, but I am still trying to spend every spare moment I have with him. Starting in August, I began to stop going out with friends and reading books and going on the computer as much as I did so that I could spend time with him. I love my grandpa and he takes first priority over my writing. I'm sooo sorry that I didn't offer an explanation earlier but I never got around to it. Please understand that I want to continue writing and after my grandpa dies I will update more regularly. I just want to spend his last few weeks/months with him. Please, just keep me and my family in your prayers and know that I will didn't and won't abandon this story. Thank you.**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey everyone! Wow, I haven't updated in forever. I am really really REALLY sorry. But I have a few reasons as to why.

My laptop, which has all my stories and chapters on it, is not working. It also has my couple pairings and reference sheets which I NEED to finish the story with. The charger won't charge it so I have no way to access anything on it. I've had this problem for about a year now and I've tried everything to fix it. I'm searching and searching for a replacement charger so hopefully I can get that fixed.

I graduate in about 2 months and I have an uber bunch of stuff to do before then: send it matriculation fee, pick dorm-mates, apply for a first semester study abroad program in Ireland, work to save money for college, apply for scholarships, the whole shebang. I'm going to try and write.

Again, I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry! Please forgive me!


End file.
